100 Things I Learned from Final Fantasy IX
by Animic
Summary: Serious and comical. Straight-forward. Life lessons from Final Fantasy IX.


**100 Things I Learned from Final Fantasy IX**

_This game really means a lot to me and it actually helped me out of a lot of emotional time periods (as cheesy as that sounds). I'm sure I'm not the only one who notices where Final Fantasy IX is made up with a group of real, struggling people and almost everyone can relate to any of the characters. I relate to almost all of them in one way. _

_Therefore, I decided to write a list of 100 things I learned from this game. The first 50 are more serious and the last 50 are comical that you would really only get if you played the game. _

_If you have any you want to add, go ahead and post them in the reviews. If I get enough, I'll post another chapter of things YOU GUYS learned from Final Fantasy IX (: _

_It's not really a fanfiction but...who cares? haha. _

* * *

><p>100 Things<p>

* * *

><p>1) You don't need a reason to help people.<p>

2) You're not alone.

3) You can always do the right thing.

4) There is good in everyone.

5) "The sly eagle doesn't kill at whim."

6) Even thieves can be kings.

7) No matter what you are when you grow up, you will always be yourself.

8) Loyalty is different from morality.

9) You can learn a lot from the people around you.

10) Different does not make you inferior.

11) "You alone choose the path on which you walk."

12) No two people are the same.

13) Your parents are human and they make mistakes.

14) Everyone deserves a second chance.

15) Dreams do come true.

16) Too much of a good thing is a bad thing.

17) Even rivals have the potential to be friends.

18) If you have found the one, never give up.

19) There are thirteen signs of the Western Zodiac

20) Looks can be deceiving.

21) You can't run away from your problems.

22) "Love is the sweetest joy…and the wildest woe."

23) Nine ate seven (:

24) Do not dwell too much on your existence. Focus on the future.

25) Children have the potential of knowing more than adults.

26) "Honesty is a virtue; that's if you can manage to stay alive."

27) Sometimes, knowing someone's alive is enough.

28) Greed can consume you.

29) You're only as strong as your weakest weapon.

30) "To hell with looks, it's what inside that counts."

31) It's up to you to decide where your home is.

32) Everyone has a soul.

33) Heroes have flaws, as do regular people.

34) Do what you want. Who cares if anyone else cares?

35) Destiny can change.

36) Don't let memory become a burden

37) A melody can change the way you feel about something, or someone.

38) Everybody is trying to find where they belong.

39) "We all have to say goodbye someday."

40) Never give up.

41) "Either you do, or you don't…"

42) "Anyone can tell right from wrong."

43) The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty.

44) There are worse things than death.

45) "If you're willing to make an effort, you'll shine too someday."

46) The will to live is a powerful thing, indeed.

47) Life doesn't last forever, so you must live it to the fullest.

48) "Even flies live for a day."

49) "No SQUALL or CLOUD shall hinder us." – actual lines!

50) Better to die a warrior than live as a beggar.

Now for the more comical ones :D

51) Girls can serve in the military and be pretty bad ass.

52) Frogs taste good.

53) Eating will make you stronger.

54) A haircut will make you feel better about yourself.

55) No one will know who you are if you change your name.

56) Even fat, rusty guys can get the hot feisty chicks.

57) Ugly people adopt very attractive children.

58) Yellow chickens can run. Blue chickens can swim. Red chickens can hike and golden chickens can fly.

59) Even tough guys have dolls.

60) Don't trust actors. They're thieves.

61) You can walk into anyone's house and steal their savings, and they won't care in the slightest.

62) Hybrids are attractive.

63) If you cheat, your wife will turn you into an oglop.

64) Mothers don't always know best.

65) Ladies love airships.

66) Killing a bunch of animals will win you a date with the hottest chick around.

67) Never go into a forest by yourself.

68) Gargants are afraid of water.

69) Twins are NEVER to be trusted.

70) Clowns are obnoxious.

71) Old men like coffee and will give you special gifts if you gather rare brands of coffee for him.

72) You never know when Magical Fingertips will come in handy.

73) Not everyone likes pickles.

74) It's rude to stare at pretty girls…but grabbing their asses is just fine.

75) Cheesy love letters always work.

76) Fat, blue women always cry at the theatre.

77) If you are about to fall, just grab that festive rope behind you and everything will be okay.

78) If you run away from home, you'll meet a hot guy and learn magic.

79) Peeing under the stars is a fantastic feeling.

80) A moogle can save your life.

81) Don't complain about being uncomfortable. Some people might have cookie crumbs in their pockets and may be just as unpleasant.

82) It's worth missing a train or two for a good Bundt cake, even if you get your ass whooped for it later.

83) "Chicks are intimidated by good-lookin' guys like [Blank]" Ain't it the truth?

84) You can take what you want if you have a red eye.

85) There is life on other planets/moons!

86) A six year old and a sixteen year old getting together is no big deal.

87) There is money in racing fat kids in the streets to get them to lose weight.

88) Jumping rope takes skill and patience.

89) Hippos are the greatest businessmen…not fish.

90) If a box makes a noise, poke it with a sword.

91) It does not take previous acting experience to pull off a theatrical performance.

92) Professional thieves and knights hate oglops.

93) If you're lost, just follow the frogs.

94) "World only have two things: Things you can eat and things you no can eat."

95) If you say the same stupid question more than 50 times, Ruby will call you a stubborn mule.

96) Screaming 'Get off me, you scumbag!' will cause an attacker to stop.

97) Zidane and Cloud have met before…? "I once knew a spikey-haired guy who had a sword like that."

98) People are oblivious when it comes to love.

99) Zidane gets real clingy when he's sad.

100) Men like wearing thongs.

* * *

><p>Hope you learned something! Haha.<p> 


End file.
